maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
S'UP
This segment is a crossover of Disney and Pixar's UP and MTV's Jersey Shore. This segment is from the episode [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] Plot Carl attaches balloons to his house and floats up into the sky. However, the annoying Jersey Shore gang appears at his front door. They host a party in his house and destroy his stuff, infuriating him. He tricks most of them into jumping to their deaths, but Snooki is not fooled, so he throws her off. Then the segment ends. References *Florida *South Beach *Gatorade *Greedo *Hairspray Characters *Carl Fredricksen *Jenni "JWoww" Farley *Michael "The Situation" Sorrentino *Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi *Paul "Pauly D" DelVecchio *Ronnie Ortiz-Magro Transcript one thousand balloons lift Carl Fredricksen and his house into the air. Carl Fredricksen: Ha ha, we did it Ellie. We're finally free of all those idiots. knock stops Ronnie Ortiz-Magro: S'up! Michael '"'The Situation"' Sorrentino': Yo, you got a situation here and here. Jenni '"'JWoww"' Farley': We saw balloons and thought it was a party. Ronnie: Now we're REALLY HIGH! Nicole '"'Snooki"' Polizzi': Balloons... [Title Card: S'UP] What, What S'Up? Carl: I assure you there was no party here. Now get out! Michael: Too late, yo, but if this isn't a house party, let's take this house to the party. cheering Carl: What are you doing? Michael: We're taking this baby to South Beach. Jenni: Mike, take me home. I feel airsick. Michael: Yo, I'm not ready to leave yet. Jenni '"'JWoww"' Farley': I said take me home. and Sorrentino beat each other up. Jenni: Sure, I'm messed up, but that's how flying houses go. People go a little nuts sometimes. Carl: Why are you talking so close to me? Jenni: I miss the cameras! crying Nicole: This place stinks. He doesn't even have any pickles. Ronnie: Yo, pass me a Haterade! Nicole: He doesn't have it. All he has are Hater-Tots. Ronnie: Ugh! I hate this refridgerhater. Nicole: Hey, has anyone seen Pauly D? Paul '"'Pauly D" DelVecchio: Yo, who needs a need a tanning bed when you're this close to the sun? Mmm, smells like sausages. Carl: You kids had better not... Oh-no. plays Carl: Oh, Ellie, what have they done? They turned our house into an Italian-American meat factory. Jenni: Look everyone, a hot tub! Carl: No, wait w- we're-- Jenni: YEAH! Carl: 30,000 feet in the air. Ronnie: Ha, all I see are 2 feet in the air. Michael: Yo, fool, she can't swim. AAH!!! Ronnie: And you can't fly, poser! Jenni: Weeooh! Michael: S'up. Are you ready to go home now? Jenni: Shut up. (They both start fighting again) Ronnie: Man, that is one STUPID situation! Ducks: QUACK! QUACK! Ronnie: Yo, your phone is ringing, I'll get it. jumps into the hot tub This house is atrocious! Carl: Ellie, we're in luck. These kids are dropping like flies. Paul: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nicole: What are you doing? Paul: Blow-drying my hair. Plus I like to yell when I get ready. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Nicole: We're coming up on South Beach. Maybe you should throw your chains overboard to act as an anchor. Paul ''': Whatever you say. '''Nicole: I didn't mean with you in it. Paul: This is way better than blow-drying my hair. Carl: We did it Ellie. It's back to you and me. Nicole: Hey, pal. You wanna make out? We're about the same size. Carl: Uhh, have you tried the jacuzzi yet? Nicole: Oh ho ho, you have to be smarter than that to get rid of me. looks at the audience, he kicks her out of his house, literally screams Carl: Maybe Florida isn't such a bad idea after all. house lands at the center of Fossil Village. Carl: S'up folks. Let's party. cheers (segment ends) Trivia/Goofs *There was a mistake outside, The Situation had no body. *Ronnie was reading a MAD magazine. *Russell, Dug and Kevin did not appear in this. *Antagonists: The Jersey Shore Gang Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts